Let It Go
by Symphony.In.The.Abyss
Summary: on their new adventure, Sheena and LLoyd get closer...But Lloyd starts having nightmares of the return of a certain person...what will happen? Shelloyd


**Let It Go**

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not continuing my other Tales of Symphonia story, I'm stuck at one part but I'm still writing. But by the number of reviews it has, it doesn't look like anyone likes it TT. Anyways, here's a new one, the main pairing of course, is Sheena x Lloyd. My fave pairing in the game! Other pairings? Vote please for them…Well Presea x Genis also!!! Any other ideas? PM me, or just leave it in your review!_**

**Summary:**

**Lloyd and Sheena are off on their journey to destroy all expheres. Sheena seems to be enjoying Lloyd's company. Lloyd being as oblivious as he is doesn't realize how much she likes him. Instead he's just his usual goofy self…But something has been on his mind, dark things in his dreams…A voice, a familiar voice is heard…Mithos?**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

**Chapter 3: What is it?**

**Chapter 4: Visiting Iselia**

**Chapter 5: Hunting Time**

**Chapter 6: We Meet Again**

**Chapter 7: Stupid Lloyd**

**Chapter 8: Tell Me**

**Chapter 9: Run**

**Chapter 10: It's Okay**

**Filler Chapter: Genis' Birthday Party**

**Chapter 11: Confrontation**

**Chapter 12: Let It Go**

**Chapter 13: Fight It**

**Chapter 14: Scream Your Heart Out**

**Chapter 15: Celebrate**

**Chapter 16: It's About Time**

**Chapter 17: On Angel's Wings**

**Chapter 18: The Final Battle**

**Chapter 19: Mithos…**

**Chapter 20: The End**

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

A new day has dawned over the once again joined, Symphonia. At Dirk's house in Slyvarant, were Lloyd, Dirk and Sheena. Noishe made some noise, in reply to the food he was being fed. Dirk smiled and turned to Lloyd and Sheena who were eating at the table.

Lloyd took the last sip of his milk and finished off his cereal and toast. He yawned again from his slight tired ness, but he was excited for the new adventure. His two new swords which he and Dirk forged together sat happily in their sheaths. Lloyd stretched as he stood up to put away his plates.

Sheena stared at a spoonful; the last spoonful of her cereal. She moved it around, thinking about her usefulness on this mission of Lloyd's. A card settled in her other hand which rested under her chin. She finally took the bite and jumped slightly when she felt another's presence beside her.

"You done Sheena?" Lloyd asked, his face a bit closer than it should be, his eyes closed and his smile very wide.

Sheena turned a bit pink and muttered a yes before putting away her dishes. She rushed quite quickly to put it away making sure that Lloyd didn't see her blush. Sighing, she sat across from the brown haired boy and smiled back, "I'm ready now Lloyd."

Noishe whinnied, and Dirk waved as the two, already packed with many gels and everything they'll need for their trip. Sheena and Lloyd waved back and Lloyd screamed out, "Don't worry dad I'll be fine! I'll take care of Sheena too!"

That was when he got elbowed in the stomach. Lloyd rubbed it and muttered an 'ow'. Sheena, annoyed rolled her eyes, "What do you mean by that Lloyd?"

"Eh…I was joking Sheena!" he said nervously, his left eye twitching slightly. 'Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me,' was what was running through his mind at that moment.

Sheena sighed and just whacked him lightly on the head. Dirk with them still in sight laughed lightly before entering the house again.

Out in the wilderness, Lloyd stopped the two of them to warm up fro upcoming monsters. Sheena thought of it as an ok idea and the two did several stretches and practiced their moves. The hot sun beat on the two, and they sweated even from the slightest of work. Once one water bottle from their bag was consumed, the two continued to walk.

The reason for the hotness soon came to their paths. A creature, well several creatures walked up to them, they were pretty much MADE of fire. They hissed as they launched the first attack.

Lloyd smirked, "Finally some action!"

"As long as they're defeated I'm happy! Because it sure is getting hot here," Sheena declared fanning herself lightly with the cards held in her hands.

The two then smirked in unison, dodging the attacks of the fire creatures. Lloyd in his fighting stance, Sheena in hers. Lloyd then charged and decided to strike first. When his sword first contacted with the enemy he dodged the counterattack and used a normal demon fang. Sheena then jumped over him and used a serpent seal on the creature, it then disintegrated and the two smiled in triumph.

"Good job Sheena," Lloyd said, "I'll take care of these two and you take care of those last two," he then declared, and she nodded in approval.

He struck the two quickly and yelled, "HUNTING BEAST!" the two creatures falling over in pain. His feet looked as if they danced as he approached the creatures for a second attack. Jumping up he slashed at one and kicked the other in the face. He then yelled, "SWORD RAIN!" the two creatures yelled in pain before falling to pieces. Lloyd then turned to Sheena.

Sheena smiled and double slapped the two creatures with her cards. She then jumped up and kicked them in the face, once again slapping them with her cards. She then yelled "MIRAGE SEAL" and the creatures weakened. She smirked and finished them off.

She then turned to Lloyd who happened to look at her. She blushed slightly through the rough bits of sweat she was experiencing. The two looked at the ground where the creatures have fallen and picked up some gels.

"HOT!" Lloyd yelled dropping his gel on the ground. Sheena smiled and almost laughed as he sucked on his poor finger.

Soon the sun settled, the two set up a small campfire and their sleeping bags on the ground. The stars then peaked out of the blackened sky and sparkled each with their own individual light. The two travelers smiled as they lay in their sleeping bag, both staring at the night sky. Their weapons rested safely in the bags which settled next to them and they just finished eating some sandwiches Lloyd had cooked up.

Sheena blinked once…Twice…Three times before turning to her friend Lloyd who smiled widely at the night sky. She sighed happily for it has already been one full day with him. Sheena enjoyed his presence, and it was amazing that it was just the two of them. She blushed lightly thinking it again. It would be just the two of the, out to destroy the expheres…Just the two of them.

Lloyd's smile downed a bit to a regular expression. He rested his hands behind his head and continued to look at the stars. Although something was bothering him…

'I hope this mission goes out well,' he began to think to himself, 'I mean sure, Mithos is gone, and peace remains here in Symphonia. Something…Something just doesn't feel right…'

"You're right," a voice called out.

"What?" Lloyd screamed in shock getting up. He shifted his body slightly and looked left and right. Sheena rolled her tired eyes.

"Lloyd? What the heck are you doing? Nothing happened…" she yawned.

Lloyd sighed as he scratched his head in embarrassment. He looked at Sheena who had turned from him and had fallen asleep. Lloyd then lay down again.

"Keh, what an idiot."

'What the heck?"

"Why hello there," the voice said, a very familiar voice indeed.

'What are you doing there?'

"Oh just…Hanging around," the voice then laughed lightly, "I'll get going now!"

Lloyd was confused, but then a jerk reflex made him move. A black gas came out from his mouth and out formed a shape of a man with wings. Lloyd tilted his head and he approached it. Then it smiled.

"MITHOS!" Lloyd yelled out.

Sheena who was looking at the stars the whole time got up and turned to the newly awakened Lloyd. She sighed, "What are you talking about? We already destroyed that brat."

Lloyd looked at her in disbelief, "I thought you were sleeping!"

Sheena yawned, "I'm tired that's for sure…But I was looking at the stars this whole time I swear!"

Lloyd's mouth hung over a bit as she asked why. He stared into the space that was presented in front of him. No strange gas…No voice…He shook his head and lay down again. He faced the direction of Sheena, "It's nothing," he then muttered to her. She rose an eyebrow and shook it off, again turning to look at the sky.

------------The Next Day------------------

Sheena had just finished packing her stuff when Lloyd decided to wake up. Her face was filled with concern as she saw the boy wake up. She had been hearing him mutter 'Mithos' and other things that seemed really strange. Once in a while a tear would be shed and he would twitch. As Lloyd arose and turned to her, he seemed perfectly normal.

"Morning Sheena," he greeted rubbing his tired eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head," she then said shaking off the strange thoughts, "Hurry up we should get going, I heard there was a hidden abandoned human ranch farm somewhere here," she declared remembering the information some of her comrades had given her earlier while Lloyd slept.

"I see," he then said getting up, gathering his things. Lloyd yawned once more, a strike of pain flashed through his head. The result, his landing on the ground cringing in pain.

Sheena dropped her things and ran to him, "Are you okay Lloyd?"

No response-----

**_A/N: Sorry that first chapter is too short, I'm pretty busy now. I hope you like it though, please leave a review!!!! Pre-reading offers?_**


End file.
